Explosive ordinance disposal (EOD) includes the removal of projectiles that have gotten stuck in the barrel of an artillery gun. When projectiles are stuck, EOD personnel generally place a dearmer barrel near the stuck projectile in the gun's barrel. A dearmer barrel houses an explosive that, when detonated, acts to dislodge the stuck projectile. Proper positioning of the dearmer barrel in the gun barrel is critical regardless of the gun barrel's caliber.